


Naming Scheme

by Armoured_Swampert



Category: More than Meets the Eye - Fandom, The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, Probably platonic, honestly haven't decided how i like these two, still cute no matter what though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armoured_Swampert/pseuds/Armoured_Swampert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nightbeat 'n' Nautica Club (members: two) is now in session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming Scheme

  “The newest edition of the Nightbeat ‘n’ Nautica Club is now in session!” the quantum mechanic cried as she bustled into the oil reservoir, carrying two full cubes from Swerve’s. Her detective friend clapped his hands in mock jubilation as she sat down beside him, passing a cube to him. “A toast,” she declared, “To the furthering of Cybertronian-Camien relations.” They clinked cubes.

          “To the furthering of Cybertronian-Camien relations.” repeated Nightbeat. He took a swill of engex and dangled his legs over the black liquid. “So,” he began. “What fascinating stories of far-off worlds shall we share today?” Nautica looked deep in thought for a moment, before her face lit up with triumph.

          “Names,” she said. “Let’s talk about names.” Nightbeat raised a brow.

          “Interesting choice.” He leaned forward, looking at the sticky mess of the reservoir. “Would you like me to go first?” Nautica gave a nod of affirmation. “Ok,” said Nightbeat. “The name. Let’s see…” He settled in to a good position for storytelling. He began.

          “Nightbeat wasn’t my birth name, you know. It was… Oh wow, don’t tell anyone.”

          “Of course,” Nautica whispered.

          “My old name was Special Delivery. I was a courier, so of course I needed a stupid name like that. It was a marketing decision, y’see? Chap turns up at your door, says he’s a ‘Special Delivery’ or something and people get excited.”

          “Where did Nightbeat come from?” asked Nautica, drawn into her friend’s story. Nightbeat tilted his head.

          “Well, when I took an interest in puzzles and mysteries, I became a private investigator. Changing jobs like that was very illegal, so I could only do it at night. I wouldn’t have been able to have an office, so I put on a shawl and drove around Iacon in vehicle mode, pursuing leads and chatting up clients.” He sipped his drink. “’twas fun.”

          Nautica smiled. “Adventure in the big city.” Nightbeat puffed his cheeks.

          “Well, I guess. I had everyone after me: the Functionists for not doing my job, the police for doing their job for them, and the assorted gangs and murderers I ticked off.” He turned back to her.

          “So anyways, one of the few people who knew about it, my mate Quark, he was always going on about my ‘nightly beat’. One thing went to another and it was what I became known by.” He finished his drink. “So, let’s hear your story.”

          Nautica grinned and pulled her visor over her face. “Oh, you’ve got to promise not to laugh,” she said. “It’s dreadfully embarrassing!” Nightbeat laughed and elbowed her.

          “Hey, now! I told you my embarrassing story! You’ve got to tell me yours.” Nightbeat slowly pulled the visor back up with finger and thumb.

          “Oh, fine!” she cried with an exaggerated sigh. “My old name…my old name was Bilge.” Nightbeat was only able stifle his chortles for a few seconds before bursting out in deep chuckles. Nautica frowned and rapped him on the head with her wrench. “I said not to laugh! Oh, you cad! I’ll throw you into the oil and then you’ll have to nicely ask for my help, you tosser!” Nightbeat was able to put a stop to it in a few moments, helped along by more bludgeons from the wrench.

          “Oh… Ho-hoh, I’m sorry Nautica, it’s just… Ah, it just doesn’t suit you.” Nautica folded her arms and pouted.

          “Well, it did then, and though I don’t ask for much I ask for respect, detective.” She vented and continued. “So anyways, when I was built my recommended function was submarine officer. As you know, Caminus is a partially-cyberformed organic world, so deep water oceans are present.”

          “I didn’t think they had functionism on Caminus,” said Nightbeat thoughtfully.

          “Well, no,” explained Nautica. “But you must admit that some bodyforms are well suited to certain jobs. After basic education you’re given a number of suggestions, though you can ignore them if you want. My other suggestions were lecturer, singer and archaeologist.” She stared into her cube. “The navy was fun, I suppose. Exploring new depths and finding new species and all that. And yet, it wasn’t for me.”

          “Why?”

          “Well, I was a reader at heart, and you know how many chances you get when you’re constantly on-duty on a sub? Trust me, not a lot.”

          “Was it dangerous?” Nightbeat asked, the average Cybertronian not having too much knowledge of underwater affairs.

          “What, submarining? Well, the whole thing was quite sturdy, and everyone was quite reinforced. You might have noticed that I was a bit more plated than my dears,” She explained, referring to Windblade and Chromia. Apparently they had been quite close. “Still, breaches could happen, and nobody likes getting caught inside a rapidly-compressing metal cylinder.”

          “Is that why you changed, fear?” Nightbeat wondered.

          “No, I suppose I just lost interest. So I completed my last tour of duty and resigned. Then I went back to school, started my studies again, and somewhere along the way became one of the galaxy’s foremost quantum mechanics.”

          Nightbeat stretched his arms. “Doesn’t explain why you changed your name.”

          “Ah, yes. Anyways, the thing was back on Caminus was that you should at least remember your old function if you changed jobs. A botanist friend of mine, Binary, entered politics, so of course people could vote for Botanica and not her. And so I became Nautica.” Nightbeat lay back.

          “Now that was a story. You’ve made mine look rubbish.” Nautica smiled.

          “It’s what you do with the story, not the contents, honestly. Look at all those remakes in Bluestreak’s Ert vids”

          “Earth, actually,” he corrected. Nightbeat leaned back up and rested his elbows on his knees. “It’s out there, somewhere.”

          “What is, Earth?”

          “Yeah, and the mystery of Alpa Trion. I just wish I was there to see it unfold, you know?” Nautica rubbed his shoulder in sympathy.

          “Can’t solve every mystery, ‘Beat.”

          “I know, but I want to.” He smiled at her. “Hey, at least I get a constant stream of them here, right?” She returned the smile.

          “And I get an assistant in my own investigations!” she replied. Nightbeat’s face was one of shock.

          “Hoi! I thought you were _my_ assistant!”

          “No chance, Special Delivery!”

They laughed, and went to buy more engex.

         

         

         

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading as always lads.   
> I'm honestly not sure about these two. I think they'd be quite cute together, but having a female character finally turn up only to become a satellite would be annoying, so for now I'd read this as platonic.   
> Luckily, Roberts appears to agree and it doesn't look like she'll be pairing up at all.


End file.
